tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChimmyCharific/Archive 1
Priorities disscussion. OK, IK, let's discuss jobs. I'm pretty good with paint, but I embaress myself with my writing. Chimchar, I choose you! 23:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi new guy. Glad you joined Total Drama Author 3. I take it you like the pokemon Chimchar.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you read my gender post there, so I won't comment on that. And yup, Chimchar's my favorite. Chimchar, I choose you! 14:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I take it you like pokemon too.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again. *Gasps* Are you PSYCHIC??? Chimchar, I choose you! 14:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm D-scope! Wanna be friends?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 15:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for accepting my character, by the way!! Chimchar, I choose you! 15:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) HI!!! Im sorrel from tda3 LOL lets be friends!!! so glad you joined here! (please respond on my talk page)--♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 14:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) coolio *gives a plate of acorn cookies* --♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 15:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) GASP! Could it be??? ANOTHER SONIC FAN??? AND ONE WHO LIKES SHADOW'S THEME SONG!!!!!!!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) YES!! It is I, the amazing Person-who-is-obsessed-with-pretty-much-every-video-game-ever-created-lady!! (LOL! And yes, Shadow's theme song is pretty much my favorite song. I want to put it on my page SO BAD!!) LOL!!! I am, er, a very big Shadow fan... if you like Sonic, would you mind checking out my story? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Great! But I bet Sonic will have some difficulty with the cliff jump...and I found a video of Shadow's theme song that's suitible! Now if I only knew how to post it... Chimchar, I choose you! 22:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There's an option to "add video" when you edit pages, try that. I should write chapter two... *makes mental note to, along with writing for her other dozen stories LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. Did you know I'm also a Sonic fan?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) We are oddly alike, I've noticed... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 22:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I like that numa numa sonic vid. i used to like sonic (well my fav is TAILS!!!!! XD XD XD) LOLz, ^.^ nananana blah blah blah --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 22:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OMG SUNSHINE WE MUST BE TWINS SEPERATED AT BIRTH!!! Wait...then your mom must have married a non-ravioli pixie!!! THE HORRIBLE TRUTH OF IT ALL!!! Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And we both <3 Shadow to boot!!! AND WE BOTH HAVE SUPER FORMS!!!! Wait... no... I don't have a super form... *cries, then randomly gets better* SHADOW-AMY FOREVER!!!!!!!! (LOL, someday, I WILL find someone else who supports that pairing... someday... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... *plays the song "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" (which is apparently my theme song XD) repeatedly* All that did was get the song stuck in my head... um... hmm... *attempts to use Master Emerald to transform, nothing happens, gets chased around Angel Island by angry Knuckles, falls off, flies back to wherever the heck she was before (XD)* Okay, that didn't work... hmm... *stares off into space for a while, loses train of thought, eats ravioli (LOL)* Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! *magically makes Duncan and Shadow attracted to her* ..I LOVE THIS SUPERPOWER!!!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ...eh, they already want to beat me up most of the time! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ....I see your point... oh, well... wanna go annoy Shadow on "Are You Crazier than Izzy"? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yola --Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 20:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC)